Tatiyana and Dmitry
Chapter 1: That Sexy Russian Assassin. TATIYANA POV My name is Tatiyana Vasiliev, I was a nurse for the GBS, My next patient was 23-year old Dmitry Volodin. The problems was that without the knowledge from the GBS, he was kidnapped at age 11 and forced by the Russian members to perform assassinations for them. He was also severely malnourished, that I was told. " (Dmitry, can I come in?)" I said. I heard the door open, it revealed Dmitry, completely shirtless, he had an average build, he wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't too skinny, he was toned, despite being told he was severely malnourished, he looked healthy, his skin was healthy-looking, being the 21-year old student nurse, I tried very hard not to focus on his toned figure and my face was red. But I couldn't stop looking at the Ghost-Born Human, I couldn't draw my eyes away from him, to be honest, I didn't want to. Dmitry himself looked startled, he seemed to notice my expression. 'No, no, no, no, Tatiyana! Stop!, He's an assassin and your patient! He's not '''hot! He's '''not '''sexy! He does '''not have nice abs! Stop looking!' I thought I was blushing madly and he seemed to notice. " (I was going to take a shower)" He said as I met his eyes. His eyes were a green color, like emeralds. Despite his somewhat healthy frame, he could barely keep down solid food, how the h*** did the White Burn Project severely starve a man they've kept since age 11 and that man still manages to remain looking healthy and athletic-looking. His malnourished state was found out after Samuel, an orange otter on the opposite side gave him pizza, a severely malnourished man and the first thing that moron gives him is pizza? He threw up after being given the food, he complained his insides were on fire. Toshio, also from the opposite side, refused to treat Dmitry until he wasn't severely malnourished and his organs started working again and the fact Dmitry didn't speak Japanese and Toshio didn't speak Russian. " (Okay, Lie down)" I said. He laid down, I checked his heartbeat and blood pressure. His heart rate was less than that of a normal human and his blood pressure was low. I tried very hard not to focus on his toned abdomen and chest, knowing this man was sexually abused since the age of eighteen. There were bitemarks on his abdomen, female members must of bit him there. I gently inserted a needle into his arm to try to get nutrients into him, these ones were different though, they helped his malnourished organs. He just laid there, he looked at the needle. " (Don't worry, it'll be a week, once that needle's out, you'll be able to eat solid food once more)" I said. " (Just not pizza)" He said with small hints of disgust in his voice. Hm, he seems to have been put off pizza for life. Chapter 2: Old Photos The headmistress of the orphanage went to visit. " (Um, can I ask you something?)" Tatiyana asked. " (Yes, what is it?)" She replied back. " (Do you have any photos of Dmitry?)" Tatiyana asked. She went and got 30 photos of the assassin as a baby arriving here, a toddler and before his abduction.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86